


Naschkatze

by Arlene0401



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bartender Eren Yeager, Food Kink, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Sexual Tension, accountant Levi, embarrassing friends, eyefucking, non-binary Hange, terrible humour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:58:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5787835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlene0401/pseuds/Arlene0401
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi has a hidden craving for sweets. But that damn green-eyed bartender seems to see right through him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naschkatze

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by a convo with tumblr user attack-on-passion. Thank you honey, I'm having so much fun with this!  
> In the beginning, I planned this as a oneshot. But somehow it developed some more dynamics than I foresaw so... enjoy!

“I don’t know why I ever agreed to come along. This is such a shitty idea.”

“Levi, even you need to unwind every now and again. Apart from that, you’re new in the company, and a little bit of networking won’t hurt.”

Levi snorted. “If you call getting shitfaced networking, fine. Just don’t count me in on that. You know I don’t drink alcohol.”

Erwin waved dismissively while loosening his tie with his other hand. “Whatever, Levi. But try not to be an utter asshole, okay?”

“If you say so, boss.” Levi looked sullenly about the bar. They were obviously the first to arrive, he spotted no familiar faces. Then again, he didn’t know many colleagues yet, and he wasn’t sure who else was going to be there. The bar looked nice enough with cozy leather seats, dark wood paneling and indirect lighting, and the music was tuned down just enough to make a soothing background. Levi was glad, because he hated noisy, crowded places.  
Erwin chose a booth for four next to the bar, and Levi took the seat opposite. 

“So, who else is going to spoil their innards with tons of alcohol and sugar?” he asked while Erwin studied the drinks menu.

“Just Hanji and Mike from sales department. And look here, they have a lot of alcohol-free drinks as well.” Mike pushed the menu over the table. Levi scrolled it with a sneer.

“Cream. Coconut milk. Grenadine. For fuck’s sake, do they deliver it with an insuline injection? Or at least a cholesterol-lowering drug?”

“I’m afraid we don’t, sir”, said the waiter who had appeared out of nowhere like a jack-in-the-box. “I’m Marco, your waiter for this evening. If our cocktails are not to your taste, we can offer you a wide range of spirits, wines, soft drinks and juices as well. And or bartender Eren is always happy to make special requests, sir.”

Marco’s pen hovered above his pad expectantly. He was dressed in a white shirt, black dress pants and a long black apron. Erwin ordered a Gin Rickey, but Levi shot the waiter a lazy smile.

“You take special requests?”

“Of course, sir.” Marco smiled back, his freckled face showing more genuine frinedliness than the average waiter. Levi felt a little bad for putting him through this. Only a little bit.

“Well, then tell your bartender to whip up something for me that won’t send my blood sugar through the roof.”

Marco didn’t bat an eyelid, Levi had to give him that. “Coming right up, sir.” Just as mysteriously as he had appeared, he was gone. 

Levi and Erwin blinked at each other.

“Did he just…?” They shook their heads simultanously. “No. But damn, he’s fast. If the bartender is anything like him…” Levi watched Marco placing their orders and conversing shortly with the bartender. He couldn’t supress a smirk when he saw the man frowning at the order and Marco’s instructions, but then he looked up, and Levi’s breath caught in his chest.

The bartender - Eren, Marco had said his name was Eren - was gorgeous. He had brown hair and tan skin, an angular yet sensitive face and the most intense green eyes Levi had ever seen. They studied Levi for a moment before the man broke into a dazzling smile. Levi could have survived the smile. Okay, it would have left him a casualty, but he would have survived. But then he was fucking winked at. Not just a stupid little one-eye wink. No, Eren closed both eyelids and opened them again, very deliberately, in that creepily adorable way owls do, and all Levi could do was stare back and know full well that he was a goner. 

Erwin caught his attention by nudging his shin, and only then Levi noticed that Mike and Hanji had arrived. He pulled himself together to greet them properly, although he felt strangely confused, and his mind was filled with strange thoughts of chocolate and cinnamon, nutmeg and sweet milk ( _stop it, no person smells and tastes like that, but that hair would be smooth as silk, the tan skin immaculate even up close, and… stop it, Levi_ ).

Levi had already met Mike and Hanji before, but the tidal wave that was Hanji’s chatting still felt a little overwhelming at first. Erwin had told him Hanji was agender, and he had been relieved because for the life of him he couldn’t figure out if they were male or female - and the more you got to know them, the less he realised it mattered. Hanji was so energetic they were more like a natural force than a mere human being, and petty boundaries like gender just didn’t apply to them. 

Mike, on the other hand, was undoubtedly male, and incomparatively more silent. He wasn’t bad company, though - what he did say was worth listening to, and he had the kind of wry humour that Levi appreciated.

Marco reappeared - no, _apparated_ \- with the Gin Rickey for Erwin and something very green for Levi. It was decorated with fresh mint and a slice of kiwi, and in the murky depths he could make out crushed ice and lemon slices.

“What the fuck is that?” Levi said before he could stop himself.

“Kiwi Cooler, sir”, Marco beamed at him. Levi eyed the glass sceptically. Then he looked up, only to see Eren smiling at him again and giving him an encouraging nod. Slowly, he raised the glass and took a sip. The drink tasted good. No, it tasted great. He could taste kiwi, lemon, mint… and nothing else. No sugar, nothing artificial. Great. It fulfilled all his sweet cravings that he’d never admit having. It just didn’t go with his character to have a sweet tooth, so when he was around others he stuck to black tea and mineral water. When he was alone it was an altogether different story. He didn’t just like anything sweet though - artificial flavorings and colorings were a horror to him, so he stuck to fruits, to high-class chocolates and homemade treats with natural, aromatic ingredients.

Plus, he hated to admit it, the damn kiwi had nearly the same colour as Eren’s eyes, and he suspected the handsome devil had done it on purpose.

Hanji, in the meantime, tried their best to embarrass Marco by asking very loudly if he could give them sex on the beach or at least provide them with a screaming orgasm, but to their immense disappointment he was unfazed (probably hearing that kind of joke ten times each evening wore it out a bit), so after some bantering and - from his side - very polite and professional counseling they grudgingly settled for a Zombie while Mike, having listened with a stoic face, ordered an Appletini.

The others chatted on, but Levi found himself paying more attention to the bar. Eren was mixing Hanji’s and Mike’s drinks, and damn was he good at his job. He didn’t put up a flashy show with juggling shakers and equipment, but he worked with efficient, fluid, graceful movements. In no time he was finished and placed the drinks on a tray. When he looked up and caught Levi staring, he winked. Again. Just to make it clear that no, Levi hadn’t been mistaken, he really was a person who would give a bloody two-eye owlish wink.

Levi couldn’t help it. He plucked the slice of kiwi from his glass, slowly lifted it to his mouth and very pointedly licked the juice off the fruit, took it between his lips, suckled and nibbled on it and licked his lips when he was finished. Judging from the way Eren’s eyes darkened, he enjoyed the little show his customer put up for him.

Levi only came to his senses as Hani screeched and he saw Mike and Erwin covering their faces with their hands.

“Please, Levi. Please tell me you’re not eyefucking the bartender” was all Erwin managed between hiccups and giggles.

“Mercy”, Mike wheezed. He downed the Appletini that Marco had teleported to their table and gestured for another one. “I don’t even find you attractive but I’m ready to pop a boner here.”

Hanji grabbed Marco’s arm. “For the love of god, do not serve him anything with bananas in it…”

“Or cucumbers!” Erwin squealed, tears streaming down his face.

“... or you’d have this place nuked by pheromones. We’d be quarantined for weeks by the government and all come out pregnant…”

Mike cut in. “What, all of us? Men too?”

Hanji nodded gravely. “Yes, Mike. I am afraid that Levi here is totally capable of impregnating you with a zucchini.”

“Well, I reckon we could set up a corporate daycare center.” Erwin snatched their half finished zombie before Hanji could protest. “And make Levi look after all the little ones he’s spawned by carelessly handling suggestive fruits.”

 

********************************************

The next day Levi returned alone and sat at the bar, meaning to apologize, really meaning to, but Eren only greeted him with a quiet smile and set a Virgin Strawberry Daiquiri before him. The rim of the glass was crusted in sugar and decorated with a large, deep red, delicious looking strawberry. Coldness fogged up the glass and the fruit, leaving little trails of moisture. The fresh, sweet aroma hit Levi’s nostrils, and Eren rested one elbow on the bar, regarding him with hooded eyes, his face a gentle challenge. 

Levi twirled the drink thoughtfully with a straw . “I take it I’m not getting kicked out for sexual harrassment, then?”  
Eren shook his head slowly, still smiling.

Levi continued tentatively. “Can I venture so far to assume you… didn’t mind my little performance?”

“It was much appreciated, in fact.” When Eren spoke to him for the first time, his voice as warm and smooth as his appearance, filling Levi’s mind with images of molten chocolate, honey and vanilla. “We are advised not to flirt with customers, and usually I follow that advise. But getting this unusual order, and then seeing you enjoying it in this… special way”, his eyes dropped to Levi’s mouth for a second before holding his gaze again, “No, I wouldn’t mind seeing that more often. Unless you suspect me of trying to keep you here and sell you overprized drinks, that is.” He cocked an elegant eyebrow.

Levi reached for the strawberry and very slowly, very pointedly ran the tip of his tongue over the fruit, then closed his lips on it to nibble a bite off. He was rewarded by Eren following his every move with his eyes, a slight pink spreading over his tan face. When Levi withdrew the strawberry, a drop of juice remained on his bottom lip, and Eren stared at it whistfully, licking his own lips absent-mindedly.

Levi broke into a mischievous smile. “I wouldn’t suspect you of such a thing. Not with such a cute reaction.” He ate the rest of the strawberry pleasurably, savoring the flavor as much as the brunet’s obvious agitation. 

Marco materialized with a couple of orders, causing Levi to twitch in surprise, and Eren broke into a whirlwind of preparations. This time, it was Levi’s turn to stare, again admiring the quick, efficient movements. He could definitely get used to watch Eren’s hands. Levi had subtle fingers himself, but he was pretty sure he would probably have dropped two bottles and a glass and cut off half his fingers in the process. Not to mention being able to memorise all the recipes for these alcohol-loaded sugarbombs that were frequently asked for.

Eren seemed to have regained his confidence again, as he met Levi’s staring with a smug and happy smile. Levi had had some sips of his drink in the meantime, and Eren snickered as he saw the sugar crystals stuck to his lip. “May I?” He reached out and gently brushed the sugar off with his thumb. Levi involuntarily closed his eyes at this intimate and electrifying contact.

“Naschkatze.” Whispered.

Levi opened his eyes again. “Pardon?”

“Naschkatze. That’s a German expression for someone with a sweet tooth. It happens to be very fitting of you.”

“Whatever it is, it sounds nice the way you say it. Erm. I haven’t introduced myself yet, have I?” Levi asked, his lips still tingling. “I’m Levi.”

“Levi.” Eren smiled again, showing white symmetrical teeth. “And do you have a telephone, Levi?”

Levi turned a slight shade of pink while he rummaged in his pockets. “Yes, sure. Erm, you have something to write?”

A phone was pushed over the bar. “you can put it right in my contacts.”

Levi typed in his infos, his ears still dusted pink, then handed the phone back, accompanied by his own. Eren typed longer than him, and Levi was curious enough to check the new contact immediately. Apart from his full name and his mobile Eren had also given him his landline, email, skype, twitter and adress.

“I see you’re not taking chances, Eren Jaeger. But you should be more careful about giving all your information to random strangers.”

“Trust me, I know a creep when I see one”, Eren replied. “And no, I’m definitely not taking chances with this.” At this, Levi turned almost as red as the strawberry. “Uh, you’re not allergic, are you?”

Levi managed a laugh and drained his glass while Marco teleported with the next orders. Levi was glad he didn’t have to work with him. On the long run, he’d end up with a nervous tic. “No, I’m okay. It’s getting busy, so I’m not going to distract you from your work longer. Don’t want you to get into trouble for goofing off.” 

He got up and reached for his wallet, but Eren raised his hands. “No, that’s on the house, Levi. Erm… I’m free tomorrow, so… if you want to hang out, or go somewhere?”

Levi couldn’t help but beam. “Great! I’m free as well! I’ll think of something, okay? Give you a call?” With this, he stumbled backwards out of the door. Outside, he doubled over. Okay, that outcome had been rather unexpected, albeit pleasant. But Jeez, Levi, couldn’t you have been a little more… smooth? He’d sounded like an eager teenager getting his first date. For tomorrow he would plan something terrific. Something to sweep that gorgeous bartender off his feet.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay how do I explain what a _Naschkatze_ is... the first part, _naschen_ , is a word that doesn't translate to English really. It describes nibbling something, eating tidbits, namely sweets. _Katze_ is a cat. You could say the person has a sweet tooth but I like the German expression much better, sorry!
> 
> If you have friends like Hanji, you don't need enemies.
> 
> Oh, and Marco developed his abilities all on his own! He tended to pop up unexpectedly all the time and all I had to do was add some little bits and pieces.
> 
> You can find my SNK and personal blog under [glassesgirl0401](http://glassesgirl0401.tumblr.com)


End file.
